


Things We Can't Change

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e13 M.I.A., F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John is pining over Harold. Root is missing Shaw. They comfort each other.





	Things We Can't Change

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'unrequited pining' square on my hc_bingo card.
> 
> Probably set after 5x05. Root makes a comment which only makes sense given that episode.
> 
> Mentions some gruesome torture stuff from back in Season 4.

"Hey, John. You're looking especially lovelorn today." 

Reese was lying on a makeshift bedframe over by the lockers, in the corner near the foot of the subway stairs. He was on his back, hands folded across his chest, supposedly sleeping, but his head was angled towards the subway doors where Harold could be seen typing, tinkering, wheeling his chair between the different workstations, muttering to himself as he concentrated. 

Root sat herself down heavily on the end of the cot, jostling John. She had spoken quietly enough that Harold wouldn't hear her. 

She expected Reese to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about, but he didn't bother wasting time on deflections. He opened his eyes properly and sat up, drawing his knees towards his chest and resting his palms near his ankles. He spoke in an even quieter version of his habitual low whisper. "He keeps asking the Machine to show him Grace in Italy."

Root sighed and scooted closer. John swung his legs down so they could sit next to each other, backs against the wall. "I'm  _right here_ , Harold," he added, in a frustrated undertone. 

"He forgets you sometimes, doesn't he. Takes you for granted until you go missing."

What she said was plainly true, but of course John switched to defending him at once. "He has more important things to think about. He's got the fate of the world on his shoulders, you can't blame him for being oblivious to other people's feelings."

Rather than argue with him, Root's mind circled back to Grace. "At least the Machine  _can_  find her for him."

Reese glanced at her. "Still no luck locating Shaw?" His immediate, heartfelt concern healed something inside Root's chest. She hadn't spoken that poisonous, jealous thought aloud until now. She felt a little better for having shared it. 

Root shook her head. John hesitated a moment, then lifted his arm and put it over her shoulders. She leaned against him gratefully, exhausted. Then she smiled wearily to herself. "Look at us, pathetic pair of ex-assassins. We're supposed to solve problems with really big guns, not sit here pining."

John chuckled. "I doubt Harold would take kindly to being forced to love me, at gunpoint."

"Not your best approach, no."

They shared wan smiles. John squeezed Root's shoulder. "I really hope you get her back in one piece."

He didn't promise  _alive_ , she noted. Couldn't promise that. The bloody saws they'd found in the back of that refrigerated truck, months ago now, still featured heavily in Root's nightmares. She nodded, tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

She wished she could go back to being a fearless hacker, no messy emotions, no ties. But then she wouldn't have all this. Friends in John and Harold. This cold, draughty, underground home. Her own room. And the woman who had become the love of her life.

She would find Sameen, whole and living, no matter how damaged, and do her best to wrap Shaw up in all the warmth and safety she could salvage.


End file.
